


A Long Day's Work

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Day 6, Gen, Voltron Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long day at work, but everyone was more than ready to get moving and leave the restaurant. Shire was more than happy to get things moving quickly and close up shop as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day's Work

Voltron Week 2016

Day 6 Aliens/Food

A Long Day’s Work

Shiro sighed with relief at the sight of the last people leaving the restaurant, waving politely to them as he locked the door. It had been an incredibly long day with way more people than they were used to handling, but they made it through alright.

“About time they left,” Pidge said simply from where they were rolling silverware into napkins. “We closed fifteen minutes ago.”

“Better late than never,” Shiro said with a small shrug, walking over to pat Pidge on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go check on the others.” They were severely understaffed all day, which really didn’t help their situation. While they were a small restaurant, only two hosts, two waiters, and two cooks was very difficult and taxing. Not to mention the fact that they’d all been there for about six hours now.

Shiro calmly walked around the restaurant, checking the tables, booths, and chairs for any big debris he could pick up. He found the table of the last guests to leave and picked up their plates, walking to the back where he could put the dishes. It was only a matter of seconds before he was able to hear Lance and Keith arguing.

“I was here yesterday!” Lance argued. “And I mopped then. You should mop!”

“We agreed earlier that I would handle everything else and you would mop,” Keith said pointedly. “I worked yesterday, too.”

‘Yeah, but you didn’t close,” Lance said and Keith just groaned. Shiro chuckled as he walked in behind them. They were in front of the dish pit while Hunk, one of the cooks, tried to do dishes around them. The second they saw Shiro, they immediately turned to him to solve their argument, as he always did.

“Lance, if you already agreed to do something, just do it,” Shiro said simply, placing the last of the dishes from the dining room beside Hunk with a small, apologetic smile. “Once you mop, you can go ahead and clock out, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Yeah, but if those assholes hadn’t stayed so long, I would’ve been done already,” Lance groaned and Shiro just patted his back before moving back to the front. He still had some stuff to sort out himself before he could leave. He passed by the kitchen to see Coran was already hard at work scrubbing the floors. The team they had tonight was one of the fastest they had when it came to closing and they could work well together. That was exactly the reason why the owner, Allura, tried to make them all work together so much.

Once he made it back out to the dining room, he could see that Pidge was already finished with the silverware they had, though there was still more to come.

“Go ahead and take care of the windows,” Shiro offered. “I’ll handle the register.”

“You’ll have to tell me how over projected we are,” Pidge said with a quick nod. “I bet we’re easily a thousand over.”

“Lunch was pretty slow,” Shiro offered. He doubted it was that much, but Pidge was pretty good at estimating. He walked back over to the register and started to work. Already, he could hear Lance and Keith back up front, still bickering, but chairs were being stacked onto the tables so that was good, at least.

Closing had its own peaceful aspect to it, Shiro had to admit. No customers, just the workers, and they were free to work at their own pace without worrying about people always looking at them, meaning they always had to smile. And with how close this team was…it was oddly relaxing. They normally never stayed after closing longer than an hour, though today might stretch that limit considering how busy they were.

After he sorted out the credit cards and made sure all of the cash in the register was good (everything was perfect as always), he started sorting through everything and making sure it was all in order. As it turned out, they were exactly a thousand over projected. Eventually he would lean to stop doubting Pidge. Naturally, they’d lost a few pens that day, but that was normal. Once everything was straightened out and good enough for the opening crew, he went back to check on everyone else. Keith had finished with all of the chairs and tables and was wiping down all of their high chairs and booster seats and Lance was making quick work of mopping the floor, no longer protesting and arguing since Keith was easily on the other side of the dining room.

Shiro headed to the back. Hunk was making pretty good headway on all the dishes and Shiro picked up a few clean ones to bring back to the kitchen. Coran was humming as Shiro placed some plates and bowled where they rightfully belonged. It was a nice, calming sound and Shiro enjoyed it.

It really was only an hour before they could all leave. Keith and Lance finished up a few minutes before Pidge and Shiro, so they all just sat in a booth for a few minutes while they waited for the kitchen to close. They were all planning on hanging out together afterwards, most likely to play video games and eat pizza at Lance and Hunk’s apartment. Maybe even watch a movie. Who knew? A few people worked again in the morning, but luckily Shiro had his first day off in 9 days coming up and he couldn’t wait. It was nice to sit down and his throbbing feet thanked him.

“And I’m working a double tomorrow for this asshole,” Lance said, smirking as he pointed his thumb at Keith, who elbowed him sharply in the side.

“You’re the one that agreed to do it,” Keith said.

“Whatever, you’ve got my Saturday shift so I think I got the better part of that deal,” Lance said and Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh a little, glancing at Pidge, who was looking through their phone on some social media site. Shiro was pretty new to social media but all of the others were trying to get him into it.

“Holy shit there’s a Dratini here,” Lance said suddenly, leaning close to his phone as he started swiping the screen. Immediately, Pidge changed their screen over and Keith pulled out his own phone. Shiro chuckled and pulled out his own as well. He still wasn’t very good at Pokemon Go, but he was getting better. At least the balls mostly didn’t curve on their own anymore.

“Dammit, it ran away from me,” Pidge grumbled and Lance laughed, showing off his screen victoriously with his 600 cp Dratini.

“Mine’s 900,” Keith said victoriously and Shiro tried to focus on the Pokemon in front of him. He never really payed much attention to the stats, but he really wanted to catch this one. He couldn’t help but let out a little victorious laugh once he finally did and Pidge looked over.

“Nice,” Pidge snickered. “56 isn’t too bad for a level 6 I guess.”

“What did you guys catch?” Hunk asked curiously, leaning forward at the table.

“Well, everyone but Pidge got a Dratini,” Lance said happly.

“Aw, are you kidding me? My phone just died an hour ago,” Hunk groaned. “Well, whatever, we’re good to go.”

“Pidge, I’ll be seeing you in the morning, right?” Coran asked happily. Somehow he always had such a big pep in his step at the end of a long day. Shiro never really fully understood it.

“Bright and early,” Pidge grumbled, but they all got up and made their way over to the back door. Shiro pulled out his key after glancing around, making sure everything was in order. Before long, their chatting group was out in the dark parking lot, the long day of work easily forgotten.


End file.
